How Sweet
by thegunnerxo
Summary: A cute little one shot in which Erza and Jellal attempt to be adorable...and succeed! Rated T for language. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters :) Please enjoy!


_We always need a little fluff_

* * *

If there was one thing Erza could pride herself on, it was her reflexes. And her strength. And her...well, let's just say reflexes. After all, nobody else had been woken from sleep to the sound of breaking glass and a jiggling doorknob; none of the others had the slightest inkling something was wrong.

Erza put on her fiercest scowl and crept into the hallway clutching a sword, her bunny slippers sliding on the wood flooring. Whoever was breaking in wasn't terribly smart, or quiet.

"Fuck!" A clatter and crashing of...dishes? "Shit...shit..." Erza narrowed her eyes in the darkness, creeping slowly down the steps of the dorm and towards the noise. There was a light in the...kitchen?

"...be right. It looks horrible." A man's voice was whispering something, and Erza was shocked to hear a woman answer, her voice warped and distorted.

"Because you didn't do it right! I told you to put in the eggs _after_ you'd mixed the bowls _separately_!"

"Does it really matter?" The man's voice hissed back, and a bolt of lightning sang through the marrow in Erza's bones. What was he _doing_ here?

"You're no help," the male voice muttered, and Erza heard a squawk of indignation before the man just muttered to himself. "Got to be a cookbook here somewhere..."

Erza lowered her sword and walked into the kitchen, flicking on the brighter set of lights. A man with messy blue hair whipped around with tea green eyes as wide as saucers.

"E-Erza..." Jellal whispered. Erza dropped the sword and clapped a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing; whatever Jellal had been trying to do, he'd made a mess. His entire front and his hair was coated in something dusty and white, and it also covered the floor and counters. He had two bowls sitting there, one tipped over and dripping out what looked like sludge onto a communication lacrima. The other bowl had been half-cleaned out and was filling with water from the still-running sink.

"Jellal, what are you doing?" Erza demanded, looking at the mess and feeling her fury build. That's when she noticed the box of fresh strawberries and the tub of pink icing that looked like it would taste delicious. Jellal's cheeks turned the same color as the frosting.

"I was trying to do something nice for you," he grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the counter.

"So you blew up my kitchen?" Erza teased lightly, hoping to see his little half smile. It worked.

"I was trying to bake a cake-a strawberry cake. Meredy was supposed to help me, but she kept yelling at me."

The red headed swords master rolled her eyes and rolled up her sleeves. "If you're going to do it, do it right. First, help me clean up this damn mess." Jellal looked at her in shock, his mouth almost falling open.

"You're not throwing me out?"

"Not this time. Besides, I'm already up and now I'm craving cake. So get moving." Erza reached into the closet, pulling out a mop and some sponges and dropping them into Jellal's arms.

"Why do I have to do it?" he asked, grouchy.

"You made the mess! Besides, I'm going to dig up fresh supplies. You bathed in the stuff you had."

"Haha," Jellal said sarcastically, but smiled at her back when she turned. Ten minutes later, the kitchen was sparkling clean and the new ingredients sat out on the counter. Erza pulled a cookbook from a drawer, and Jellal resisted the urge to slap himself. _The drawers...why didn't he look there_?

"Start mixing the flour and sugar in that bowl," Erza instructed, requipping into chef wear. Jellal stared at her for a moment before Erza blushed.

"Just cook."

"Yes ma'am," Jellal answered, grinning. Erza focused intently on the mixing bowl in front of her when she felt something sticky on her cheek. She whipped her head around, only to see that Jellal had been eating the icing that coated his lips-and now her one cheek. Erza's blush darkened.

"J-Jellal!" she squeaked, touching her cheek. Jellal smiled and licked his lips a little.

"I was curious. For so long, I have denied myself my own pleasures and my own wants for the better of the other people of the earth. I wanted to be a little selfish." His half smile was back again. Erza's heart melted.

"If you're going to do it, do it right," she commanded, cupping his face and kissing him firmly on the lips. Her lips tingled from the sweet icing and the little bolts of electricity shooting straight into her heart. Feeling bold, she parted her lips and lightly licked the little bits of frosting from Jellal's lips. He gasped against her mouth, inhaling flour, and began fighting the urge to cough. Erza leaned back, frowning.

"That was really touching for a moment." Jellal continued coughing, bent double and wheezing. Erza sighed and pounded on his back, knocking him over.

"What...the...hell?"

"Just cough it out, I'll finish this." As Jellal choked on air, Erza mixed the bowls and poured it into a pan, sliding it into the oven. When she stood up, she felt a brush against the spot on her cheek which was still rather sticky. It was Jellal, and he proceeded to kiss the icing from her face, making her blush even harder.

"Maybe you should break in more often," Erza sighed, fisting her hands into his jacket. Jellal hummed in agreement, moving his lips down to her jaw and back up to her lips, making her whole face sticky.

"We won't have any icing left for the cake," Erza teased in between kisses.

"Damn the cake," Jellal growled. Erza raised her eyebrows and leaned back. "Or not. Praise the cake. All-important cake."

The oven timer dinged, and Erza stepped back to pull it out of the oven.

"Oh my...it appears I've done something wrong," she muttered, pulling the 'cake' from the oven.

"That is the ugliest piece of shit I've ever seen!"

"Hey!" Erza swung a fist, which Jellal ducked, chuckling. He picked up the container of frosting and turned it upside down over the cake, dumping it in one blob.

"Oh my Mavis..." Erza sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. When she opened her eyes, Jellal was grinning at her, gesturing at the ugly little cake.

"We did it together," he said, his smile growing until it covered his whole face. Erza brushed a kiss on him again, still tasting the frosting.

"Here, give me the first bite," she said. Jellal looked at her excitedly.

"Really?" he breathed, looking shocked. He cut off a crude piece and offered it to her, blinking slowly. Erza bit into it, and immediately fought the urge to gag.

"Mmm...so good," she mumbled, lying past the layers of cake in her mouth. Jellal raised his eyebrows.

"Liar." Erza swallowed the piece with an incredible force of will and grimaced.

"Alright, fine, it's awful." Jellal grinned and leaned in to kiss her again.

There was a quiet scream and another little '_shush_!' from the doorway. Erza and Jellal whipped towards the door, finding the entirety of Fairy Hills blinking at them and grinning. Jellal and Erza looked at each other just as Cana yelled "So are you two going to fuck tonight or not?"


End file.
